nicks_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
One Minute Brawl 12:Vuxo VS Kratos
Welcome to ONE MINUTE BRAWL! We are back after a few days to see who would win between Kratos, the killer of gods. And Vuxo, the legendary warrior of legend. Kratos is the 2nd non-sonic character to enter and is gonna be tough to defeat. Vuxo is the deathbringer, he has successfully brought death to more than 100 of the meanest, toughest, and brutal fighters there is. Let's see what happens when the Godkiller meets the Deathbringer in battle! The Fight Location:Vuxo's Castle Time: 11:00PM Kratos stormed into Vuxo's castle and declared it now belonged to him. Vuxo simply rose from his throne and said "Who dares to disturb me and my castle'? "I do, Lord Kratos, the new king of the gods". "You, a king of gods"? "HA"! "You aren't that scary". "My kids dress up like you for Halloween". Kratos took out the blades of exile and said "Alright I've had it with you, I'm gonna make this quick". "Bring it on asshole"! said Vuxo. GET READY FOR THIS ONE Kratos ran at Vuxo and slashed him into the wall of his castle. Vuxo came back out and said "Did ya miss me"? Kratos slashed at him again. This time, Vuxo dodged and punched Kratos out of the castle. Vuxo ran out after him and kicked him in the face. Kratos went flying into a field and picked up a cow and threw it at Vuxo. The cow smacked Vuxo and he flew back a foot or two and said "How dare you throw a cow at me". Then Vuxo took out his spear and said "Now it's hurting time"! Then Vuxo ran at Kratos. Kratos caught the spear and disarmed Vuxo. Vuxo retaliated by kneeing Kratos in the gut. Then picking him up and slamming him into the ground. Vuxo picked him back up and slammed him again. This time, it made an earthquake with all the force he used. Then he threw Kratos flying through the air. Kratos landed on his feet and used the Nemean Cestus to scratch Vuxo. Vuxo punched and broke one of the claws and then ripped the other of Kratos's hand. Then Vuxo stuck the claw in Kratos and kicked him off the cliff they were fighting near. Kratos used the broken claw to grip the cliff before he hit the bottom. Then he used the Bow of Apollo to shoot Vuxo in the leg. "YOU PIECE OF SHIT"! yelled Vuxo. Then, Vuxo took out his bow and shot Kratos off the cliff. Then Vuxo jumped down and landed next to Kratos. Then Vuxo stepped on Kratos's neck and said "You have come to my castle in the middle of the night, looking to conquer me". "HA"! "Now I'll show you what real pain is". "I know your story, don't worry, you'll soon be reunited with your family'. Then Vuxo lifted Kratos off the ground and said 'Goodbye foolish mortal"! But as Vuxo went for the finishing blow, Kratos blocked it and kicked Vuxo in the nuts. Vuxo dropped Kratos and yelled in pain "YOU LITTLE ASSHOLE"! Then Kratos took out the Blade of Olympus and stuck it through Vuxo's chest. Vuxo just stood as blood began to drip out from the sword. Kratos said "What"? "How are you not dead yet"? Then Vuxo pulled the blade out of his chest and smashed it into a ball. "You see, my regeneration is top notch". Then Vuxo took out his sword and sliced Kratos's arm off. Then Vuxo kicked Kratos up into the air and flew after him. Vuxo then starting flying around Kratos while slashing at him. Kratos used the wings of Icarus to fly out of the combo and then started to fly away. But Vuxo went super and chased him down. "Oh no, YOU ARE NOT GETTING AWAY"! Vuxo yelled at Kratos. Kratos flew down and grabbed his arm, then he reattached it. Kratos then used Helios's head to shoot a light at Vuxo. Vuxo dodged it and sliced the wings off of Kratos, Kratos fell on a sharp rock and got impaled to it. Then Vuxo landed on him, impaling Kratos more. "I told you, victory was my destiny". But then Kratos punched Vuxo in the chin. Vuxo actually got stunned and fell off of Kratos, then Kratos pulled himself off the sharp rock and said "I won't lose this battle'. "YOU WON"T LIVE TO SEE TOMORROW"! yelled Kratos. Then he took at his blades of exile and stabbed Vuxo in the chest with one and in the waist with the other. Vuxo started to tumble, but managed to stand as Kratos fixed the blade of Olympus. Kratos had a shocked face and said "How are you still able to stand"? "I told you, my regeneration is the best". Then Vuxo pulled the blades out of his chest and waist and then ripped them out of Kratos's arms! "AHHHHH"! yelled Kratos as they ripped his skin off. Then Vuxo took out his sword again and said "This is the end for you". Then Vuxo slashed Kratos into the air and followed after him and smacked him back down to the ground. Then Vuxo took out his gun, spear, sword, axe, bow, and scythe and said "Witness the death of the Godkiller"! Then Vuxo shot Kratos in the gut with his gun, impaled him with his spear, stuck his axe in Kratos's gut, shot an arrow in Kratos's face, slammed his scythe into Kratos chest, and then ripped the axe, scythe, and spear out of Kratos. Then he threw Kratos into the air and slashed right through him and then unleashed the Grand Cross on Kratos. KO! NEXT TIME ??? ... It's gonna be a vote for next time. Category:One Minute Brawls Category:Fights